


It's Always You

by denkiisbestboyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caretaking, Fluff, Getting Together, Injury, Kenma kind of sucks at feelings to no one's surprise, M/M, Oblivious, Volleyball Dorks in Love, bokuto's bubble butt is a theme here (i don't know how that happened), it gets a little spicy at the end but kenma puts a stop to that for good reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkiisbestboyo/pseuds/denkiisbestboyo
Summary: Kenma follows Kuroo, that's just what he does. It's always been that way. Kenma even ends up going to college because of Kuroo.But college isn't high school.Ankles are broken, pretty girls are rejected (badly - Kenma needs to work on that) and realizations about his entire life are made.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	It's Always You

Kenma doesn’t even open the letter until Kuroo is home for a weekend. When he applied to Daigaku, he didn’t really think about the possibility that they would reject him. Daigaku was just part of the plan, something in the distance. Something in the future. But when the letter actually arrived… it was all very real, all of a sudden. 

He’s actually scared of a piece of paper. 

Well, not really the actual paper. More of the meaning it holds. What if his grades just weren’t good enough? He didn’t exactly have a backup plan. And if he didn’t get into Daigaku… he’d have to go to a different school. Without Kuroo. 

Kenma is just staring at the envelope in his hands. 

“Well?” Kuroo asks. He’s sitting on Kenma’s bed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, watching expectantly. College hadn’t changed him much, not that Kenma was expecting it to. That was something he liked about Kuroo; his stability. 

Kenma’s eyes flicked up from the paper to meet Kuroo’s gaze before wandering back down to the unopened letter bearing Daigaku’s school crest. He slid his finger under the glued flap, peeling away the paper neatly. 

Kuroo took the envelope away so Kenma could read the letter. He scanned the words quickly, skimming through the paragraphs for what he wanted.

“I got in.” He breathed. 

Kuroo grinned; that special way that only boys that knew they were handsome did. “See? I told you, you had nothing to worry about. If  _ I _ could get in, you could. And you did!”

Kenma smiled softly. The tension that had built in his ribcage dissipated, draining all the butterflies from his stomach as it left. He was going to be with Kuroo. 

“This is great.” Kuroo said, shifting over on the bed so Kenma could sit down next to him. “We’ve got to tell your mom-”

Kenma flopped back on the bed, grabbing his PSP from its place on his nightstand, booting it back up to pick up where he’d left off in his game before Kuroo had arrived. 

“You’re not excited about this at all?” Kuroo asked. 

He was more relieved than excited, if anything. Kenma said nothing though, just moving over slightly so Kuroo could lay down next to him and watch him play. 

“You’re going to love it there.” Kuroo prattled on, folding his arms behind his head as a cushion. “There’s this really quiet corner in the library that’s a great place to study, and there’s this one coffee spot that makes the best coffee - I’ll have to take you there.”

Kenma hummed, his fingers on autopilot, moving his character through the game as he listened to Kuroo talk. 

“You should join the team.” Kuroo said. 

“No.”

Kenma had known volleyball would come up in the conversation at some point; Kuroo would want him to join the team. But as much as Kenma loved Kuroo, he wasn’t going to dive into college-level volleyball for him. 

“But-”

“No.” Kenma said it again. “I’m not as good as you, and you know I only really did it as a hobby.”

“Come on.” Kuroo said. “What about the whole thing at nationals?”

“I’m not joining the team.”

Kuroo sighed, pressing his forehead into Kenma’s shoulder. “You have to come to all my games then.”

Kenma hummed. As if that was even a question. 

A few moments of silence passed, and Kenma slowly shifted his entire focus to the game in his hands, falling into the easy feeling of Kuroo by his side. Ever since he had graduated last year, Kenma had missed his constant presence. Sure, he’d made other friends in the team, but things just weren’t the same without Kuroo. Even if Daigaku was only an hour away, it was an hour too long. 

“You’re going to hate the dorms.” Kuroo said. 

That was part of the college experience that Kenma was not looking forward to. The thought of having to share a tiny little dorm room with someone he didn’t know made his stomach twist. Kenma slid down on the bed, curling into Kuroo’s side more. 

“You know…” Kuroo mused. “One of the girls that does the room layouts and stuff had a massive crush on me last semester.”

Kenma wrinkled his nose in distaste. Another thing he wasn’t looking forward to - girls. High school Kuroo had been bad enough, but refined, confident, college Kuroo? Kenma was sure he was a terror to all the girls at Daigaku. 

“I bet if I asked, she could get us to room together.”

Kenma glanced away from his game, up at Kuroo. 

“If you wanted to, that is.” Kuroo grinned. “I know how much you were looking forward to making new friends.”

Rooming with Kuroo… Kenma decided that he wanted that more than anything in the world. They had basically been living together since they were nine anyway, and Kuroo would make the transition from home so much easier by just being there. 

“Yes.” Kenma said. “I would like that a lot.”

* * *

Kenma has severely overestimated the space that one dorm room has. Between the two beds, two desks and two closets crammed into the room, there’s not much space for much else. He can’t complain much though, because Kuroo was true to his word and managed to win them a room together. 

“I know it’s kinda small.” Kuroo said, carrying some of Kenma’s things in and dropping them on the other bed. “But you get used to it.”

Kenma placed the box he was carrying on the bed as well. One half of the room screamed Kuroo - from the wrinkled newspaper clippings and sports posters to the unfolded laundry and socks scattered all over the place. The other half was clean and empty, waiting for Kenma to move in. 

“What happened to your old roommate?” Kenma asked. 

“Apparently he flunked out.” Kuroo said, plopping down on his bunk. “Not surprising though, he was a real dumb jock. And not the fun sexy kind.”

Kenma hummed, moving to start unpacking some of the boxes. It had been some effort, getting them all from Kuroo’s car to the fourth floor, but they had managed (being honest, Kuroo had done most of the heavy lifting). 

“The fun sexy kind?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah.” Kuroo leaned back, lazily watching Kenma start moving his clothes into the closet. “Like, uh… you remember Bokuto?”

Kenma huffed out a laugh. “I wouldn’t consider him… sexy. Or fun.”

“Well obviously he wasn't your type.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “You’re into the charming pretty ones. But you get the vibe.”

“Right.” Kenma said. “I didn’t think he would have caught your eye.” He had always known that Kuroo didn’t take gender into consideration when he dated - throughout highschool he had wooed plenty of girls and unsuspecting boys that caught his attention - but he usually picked out the smaller, meek ones, using his height and charm to his advantage. 

“He was too thick to realize I was into him anyway.” Kuroo shrugged. “Still, he played volleyball. That was the main factor.”

“Of course.” Kenma snarked. 

Kuroo scoffed. “Okay, mister I’ve-never-had-a-crush-on-anyone-but-video-game-characters.” 

Kenma flushed. He finished off the box of clothes, dropping the empty cardboard with the others in a pile by the door and moved to grab another from the bed, this one full of games. He began unloading them onto the empty desk. 

“Before you know it, you’ll have lovely ladies and gents flocking to you.” Kuroo said. “You’re a college man now.”

That didn’t mean he was suddenly going to start talking to people though. And actually, Kenma thought that people flocking to him sounded awful. 

“I’d rather they not.” Kenma said. 

Kuroo frowned. “You don’t even want to try?”

“Not really.” Kenma dumped the rest of the box onto the desk. All his games were laid out across the surface; he would have to organize them in one of the drawers later. 

Kuroo sighed. “I don’t want you to get lonely.” 

“I’m not that worried about it.” Kenma said. “I’ll have my games. And you.”

Kuroo peeled himself off the bed, coming over to ruffle Kenma’s hair and take the empty box from his hands, adding it to the pile. “How did I know that would be your answer.”

* * *

College was actually okay. 

Kenma had developed a routine. Most of his classes were afternoon classes, so he could stay up later to play his games. He would wake up around 10 with Kuroo, and grab a coffee with him before Kuroo headed to his morning workout with the team. Kenma would have about an hour then to do some homework (because lord knows he wasn’t going to do any after class) before heading off to his classes for the day. He would head to the gym after class to watch Kuroo end practice and walk to get dinner with him. After dinner, they would head back to the dorm. Kuroo would pass out, and Kenma would start up his gaming system for the night. 

Today was Sunday though, meaning Kuroo didn’t have practice. Kenma had woken up around ten out of habit, and headed to the little coffee spot Kuroo loved to get breakfast with him. 

“Anyway, I’m just hoping we can pull it off.” Kuroo said, holding open the door so Kenma could walk into the cafe and grab their usual booth. “They’re supposed to be pretty good.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Kenma said, sliding into the plush seats. 

“You’re just saying that.” Kuroo said. “What do you want?”

“No I’m not.” Kenma said, pulling out his PSP. “Iced coffee.”

Kuroo wandered off to join the line to order, leaving Kenma to hold their table. He didn’t even notice the girl standing at the edge of the table until she cleared her throat. 

Kenma’s eyes flicked up from his game. 

“You’re Kuroo’s friend, right?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Kenma said. 

“Josei.” The girl smiled at Kenma. “I’m in his biology class… do you think he’d mind if I joined you guys for a minute?”

“Um.” Kenma glanced over at Kuroo, who was ordering now. “Sure.”

Josei slid into the seat across from Kenma, smiling. “I don’t think I got your name.”

“Kenma.” Kenma said, looking back down at his PSP. 

“Nice to meet you.” Josei said. She paused for a minute. “What’re you playing?”

“Zelda.” Kenma said. 

“Oh, which one?” 

“Breath of the wild.” 

“That’s my favorite.” Josei smiled. 

“Oh, Josei.” Kuroo dropped an iced coffee in front of Kenma, and slid into the seat next to him. “What’s up?” He sipped at his own coffee, smiling. 

“Hey.” Josei said, turning her attention from Kenma. “I just had a question about the schedule for the group project.”

Kenma buried himself back in the game at hand now that he wasn’t obligated to talk to Josei anymore. From the snippets of conversation Kenma caught, she seemed nice enough and got along with Kuroo. Kenma wasn’t surprised that she liked him, and she obviously did. If she’d actually only had a question about scheduling or whatever, she could have texted him. 

Before he knew it, she was getting up to leave.

“Thanks Kuroo!” She said, waving to him as she left. 

Kenma sucked at the straw to his coffee. “She seems nice.”

“She is nice.” Kuroo said, not bothering to move from his seat beside Kenma. “You could have talked to her, you know.” 

“I’m not the one she has a crush on.” Kenma said. 

“She doesn’t have a crush on me.” Kuroo countered. “She just had a question about the project we’re working on.”

“Yeah, okay.” Kenma said. 

“She’s nice.” Kuroo said. “But not my type.”

“You made an exception for Bokuto, apparently.” Kenma said, putting down his PSP as he completed a level. 

“Bokuto had the most plush, squishy, bubble butt I have ever seen.” Kuroo said. He turned to look at Kenma. “And you sound like you’re trying to get me to date her.”

“I’m not.” Kenma said. “I just think you could if you wanted to.”

Kuroo laughed. “Since when are you a love guru?”

Kenma sipped at his coffee. “If you don’t want to, whatever.”

“I’m just messing with you.” Kuroo draped an arm over Kenma’s shoulders. “Anyways, this game. We’re not ready.”

“You are.” Kenma argued. 

“You’re not on the team.” Kuroo said. 

“Yeah, but I watch you guys practice. If you just put some confidence in that one middle blocker with the green hair-”

“Pureya.”

“-right, him, you’d be set. He thinks too much on the court. He’s got good instincts, if he just went with them, he’d be golden.”

Kuroo glanced down at Kenma. “This is why I wanted you on the team. You’re a right genius Kenma.”

Kenma shrugged. “You just have to pay attention.”

“I do. Or at least I try.” Kuroo said. “I just don’t have your eyes.”

“Well, I can’t talk to green hair-”

“Pureya.”

“-so you’ll have to tell him to stop overthinking everything.”

“You’ll come to the game?” Kuroo asked.

“Of course.” Like it was even a question. 

* * *

Kenma was tucked away in the corner of the bleachers, watching the game over the edge of his PSP. They were in the second set now, after having won the first one. The other team - Kenma didn’t remember their name, but they had really ugly mustard colored jerseys - was playing hard though, and looked like they were going to take the set. 

Kuroo was on the court, playing just as hard as Kenma expected. It seemed he had told that one green haired kid - Pureya? - that he was overthinking, and he seemed much more confident than he had when Kenma had watched them practice. Kenma’s eyes were latched onto Kuroo though, tracking his movements across the floor. 

So when Kuroo flinched as he landed, Kenma noticed. 

He also noticed that Kuroo started favoring his right leg. 

Kenma set his PSP aside, now scrutinizing Kuroo. He was still moving around, so it couldn’t have been that bad right? But Kenma knew Kuroo well enough to know that even if it was bad, he would keep playing. 

Someone needed to drag Kuroo off that court right now. 

But they didn’t and the second set ended with the other team taking it. The third set began, and Kuroo still ran and jumped and dove, each time his jaw clenching a little more, each time causing Kenma to flinch when he hit the ground. How had no one noticed he was hurt yet? Why hadn’t he told anyone?

They ended up winning the third set and as soon as Kuroo was off the court, Kenma was scrambling down the bleachers. 

He reached Kuroo just as he was about to disappear into the locker room, winding a hand into his sweaty jersey to pull him back. “Kuroo-”

“We won!” Kuroo tried to smile, but it ended up coming out as more of a grimace. 

“You’re hurt.” Kenma said. 

Kuroo waved him off. “I think I just twisted my ankle. I’ll be okay.”

“Kuroo-” Kenma furrowed his brows. 

“Listen, I’ve got to cool down and meet with the team, but I’ll see you back at the room, yeah?” He ruffled Kenma’s hair, limping into the locker room. 

Kenma huffed, pulling the hood to his sweatshirt over his head and starting out of the gym. 

* * *

Kenma stared up at the ceiling of the dorm room, trying to fall asleep. He could hear Kuroo roll over in his bed every few minutes, trying to get comfortable. He wasn’t used to sleeping with his foot propped up, and no doubt the cast was uncomfortable. But it was his own fault really. 

Kenma had waited for three hours after that game before Kuroo called him from the hospital. He’d broken his ankle. He was lucky it wasn’t worse, with how he had continued to play the rest of the game on it. 

Kuroo had been pretty silent on the ride back to campus. He would have to wear the cast for at least two months - maybe more. His coach had benched him for the rest of the season, under the charge of recklessness. Needless to say, Kuroo wasn’t happy. 

Kenma wasn’t either though. He’d thought Kuroo would understand that when he got hurt, the best thing he could do for himself and the team was to focus his energies on healing. And now, as his roommate and best friend, Kenma was saddled with the task for caring for him, at least until he could manage the crutches and the cast well enough to get around on his own. 

Kenma didn’t really mind taking care of him - he kind of did anyway, what with Kuroo’s inability to do his own laundry - but he was still mad at him for being stupid. 

“Kenma?” 

Kenma closed his eyes.

“I know you’re awake.” 

Kenma slowly opened his eyes. “You need to get some sleep.” 

“I can’t with this dumb cast.” Kuroo grumbled, shifting around in bed. “And tomorrow's Saturday anyway.”

Kenma sighed. “Kuroo.”

“And really, you shouldn’t be talking.” Kuroo continued. “You were the one constantly falling asleep at your desk in high school.”

“Go to bed.” Kenma ordered.

“Kenma.” Kuroo whined. “Cut me some slack here!”

“No, I’m still mad at you.”

“I thought you didn’t care about volleyball.” Kuroo countered. Kenma could hear the smugness in his voice.

“You know that’s not true.” Kenma said. “And  _ you  _ care about volleyball. This is  _ your _ team.  _ You _ were the one being an idiot.”

“That’s not very nice.” Kuroo grumbled. “I didn’t think it was that bad on the court.”

“You still should have come off as soon as it happened.”

Kuroo sighed. “You’re impossible.”

Kenma said nothing, rolling over to face the wall. He could hear Kuroo shifting around again, no doubt still trying to find a comfortable position with the cast. 

“Kenma?”

“What.”

“Come lay with me?”

Kenma rolled back back over again, facing Kuroo. He could just make out his shape in the semi-darkness. 

“Please?”

Kenma sighed. “We’re not ten anymore.”

“But I can’t sleep.”

“Fine.” Kenma sat up, wrapping his blankets around him. “But you’re paying for coffee tomorrow.”

“You’re really going to make the injured guy pay?” Kuroo asked, scooting over on his bed so Kenma could crawl into the space next to him. 

Kenma settled in next to Kuroo, curling into his side. “Yes.”

Kuroo sighed, draping an arm around Kenma. “You really-”

“Sleep.” Kenma said, knocking his forehead against Kuroo’s collarbones. Kuroo shut himself up, settling into his bed and holding Kenma. Kenma closed his eyes, trying to ignore the way Kuroo’s cast scratched at his legs. He breathed in deeply, imagining that instead of their tiny college dorm, they were back in Kuroo’s house, curling up together on his bed; one of their many sleepovers. 

Kenma could feel Kuroo’s heartbeat, gently pounding against his chest. 

* * *

Kenma’s routine drastically changed. 

They would still wake up around 10. Kenma would help Kuroo change, and get him into his crutches before they would leave the dorms for the coffee shop. Kuroo’s crutches meant Kenma would have to go order while Kuroo held their usual spot. After coffee, Kuroo would come back to the dorm with him since he was effectively banned from the gym. They would do homework until Kenma’s 12:00 class, and then he wouldn’t see Kuroo until 6:00, when they would both wind up in the cafeteria for dinner. After dinner, they would go home and play games until Kuroo got tired, and then Kenma would crawl into bed with him. 

So maybe it wasn’t that drastic, but there were accommodations Kenma had to make for Kuroo. Namely, cramming into that tiny college cot together, even when Kenma was perfectly fine in his own bed. Kuroo insisted it helped him ignore the cast though, so Kenma would indulge him as long as he needed .

It was a couple days before people started showing up at their dorm room with various condolences for Kuroo. Namely, Josei. 

Kenma jolted out of his PSP when he heard the knock on the door. Kuroo was stretched out over his bed, his leg propped up, absently scrolling through his phone. “Ten bucks its pigtails again.”

Kenma hummed, getting up to go open the door. Pigtails, the girl that’s brother roomed next door, had a crush on Kuroo (even though Kuroo insisted she actually had a crush on Kenma - yeah right) and had taken to hanging around her brother’s room to pester them. Kenma didn’t feel bad about disliking her. 

Kenma opened the door slowly, peering around the edge. A familiar face greeted him. 

“Kenma!” Josei greeted with a bright smile. “Just the person I wanted to see!”

Kenma opened the door fully. Now this was one of Kuroo’s fangirls he could deal with. But why she wanted to see him, was beyond Kenma.

“Can I come in?” She asked. 

Kenma nodded, stepping aside to let Josei in. He closed the door after her, returning to his bed to pick up his PSP.

“Hello Josei.” Kuroo greeted. 

“Kuroo.” Josei smiled. “How’s your foot?”

“Ankle.” Kuroo corrected. “And it’s… getting somewhere.” 

“Good to hear.” Josei said, turning back to Kenma. “Still working on Breath of the Wild?”

Kenma shook his head. “Finished it last week.”

“Oh.” Josei said, rocking back on her heels. “Um… what are you playing now?” 

“Final Fantasy VII.” Kenma said.

A brief silence fell over the room. 

“Um… Kenma?” 

Kenma looked up from his game. 

“Could I ask you something?” Josei clasped her hands behind her back. 

Kenma blinked, waiting for her to continue. 

“Do you think you…” Josei paused, taking a breath. “Would want to go out with me? Sometime?”

Kenma blinked again. Oh. He glanced at Kuroo, who was pretending not to watch the scene unfolding before him. His eyes flicked up to meet Kenma’s, and he grinned, in that foxile devilish way Kenma couldn’t understand.

Kenma looked back at Josei. “No.” He said. “Sorry.”

“Uh- oh.” Josei said. “Um. Well. I, uh, thought I would try anyway.” She said, looking at the ground. “Um.”

Kenma said nothing, returning to his games. 

“I guess I’ll see you later.” Josei said to neither of them in particular. She left the room quickly, softly shutting the door behind her. 

There was a moment before Kuroo spoke. 

“Seriously?” Kuroo said, sighing. 

“What?” Kenma asked. 

“You didn’t even give her a reason why.” Kuroo said. He was looking at Kenma exasperatedly, as if he had any right to be exasperated with Kenma. 

“You wanted me to say yes?” Kenma asked. 

“I thought you liked her.”

“I said she was nice.” Kenma explained. “One time.”

“Kenma…” Kuroo groaned. “You’re hopeless, you know that?”

Kenma said nothing. 

“Why’d you say no?” 

“I’m busy taking care of you.” Kenma said. “Don’t have time to worry about someone else.” That was true - taking care of Kuroo was eating up more of his time, combined with school. 

Kuroo sighed. “You didn’t have to say no for me. I don’t want to hold you back-”

“You wanted me to say yes.” Kenma looked up from his PSP meeting Kuroos’ eyes. It was an accusation. 

“Well…” Kuroo paused. “Kind of? You get lonely, I wanted you to have someone-”

“I have you.” Kenma said.

“I know, but there are other people too.” Kuroo said. “And you can’t just stick with one person forever.”

Kenma was pretty sure you could. That was the whole idea behind marriage, right?

“I don’t want other people.”

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t have to say it so mean. I’m only trying to help you here.”

Kenma tilted his head. “You didn’t tell her to ask me out, did you?”

“Wha-no.” Kuroo said. “I only told her that you thought she was nice, and that it was pretty high praise coming from you-”

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows. “It was supposed to be friendly.”

“Look Kenma, I just think you should at least try.” Kuroo said.

What was so hard for Kuroo to wrap his head around? Kenma had him, and that was all he needed. That was just how it was, Kenma had Kuroo, and Kuroo had him. They were supposed to be together. That was the plan. 

Kenma huffed, going back to his PSP. This would all blow over in a few hours. 

“C’mon.” Kuroo said. “Don’t be like this.”

Kenma said nothing. 

“Kenma.” 

He maneuvered his fingers around the device, not even really thinking. 

“Put the goddamn game down for two seconds, would you?” 

Kenma set his PSP down, eyes snapping back up to Kuroo. “So now you’re trying to mother me?”

“Kenma.” Kuroo said. “Stop being irrational. I just want to talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about?” He asked. “I said no.”

“I don’t want to hold you back.” Kuroo said. “I understand that this friendship means a lot to you, but you don’t have to sacrifice other things to take care of me.”

Kenma scoffed. “Well, someone has to, cause you obviously can’t do it yourself.” He said, gesturing at the cast on his leg. “That’s why I’m the brain, right?”

Kuroo’s eyes darkened. “This isn’t about me-”

“Everything is about you, Kuroo!” Kenma said. “Whether I want it to be or not! Because that’s who we are! That’s how it’s always been!”

Kuroo blinked at him.

“I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same, but you can’t pretend you didn’t know.” Kenma said. “I didn’t even like volleyball! And I didn’t really want to go to college either! Ever since we were little, Kuroo. It’s always been about you.”

“That’s why I’m so mad at you for the dumb ankle.” Kenma continued. “You were an idiot, and don’t try and deny it.”

Kuroo bit back a smile. 

“I know you’re just trying to get me to try something new, but I just… I don’t want to.” Kenma said. “You’re more important than that, to me at least. Um. I just… don’t want to.” He finished lamely, fiddling with the blankets under his hands. 

Kuroo grinned. “Well… I love you too.”

Kenma glanced up at Kuroo. 

“I’m sorry for trying to push you.” Kuroo said. “I just don’t want you to miss out. I won’t try and get you any more dates.”

“So you did tell her to ask me out.” Kenma said. 

“I strongly encouraged her to act on her own feelings.” Kuroo corrected. 

Kenma looked back down at the blankets under his fingers. “Um.”

Kuroo shifted over on his bed. “C’mere.” 

Kenma shuffled over to Kuroo’s bed, climbing in beside him and curling up against his chest. “I’m sorry for being so mean.” 

“S’okay.” Kuroo said, draping an arm around Kenma. He rested his chin on top of Kenmas head. 

They laid like that for a while, Kenma just turning things over in his head. He tried to imagine himself dating Josei. Going to the coffee shop with her and sitting in his and Kuroo’s booth. Going to Kuroo’s games. Maybe even going to the movies or something. 

Even in his mind, it didn’t feel right. Those were things he did with Kuroo. 

“What’cha thinking about?” Kuroo murmured. 

Kenma closed his eyes. “Nothing.”

* * *

Kuroo got easier to take care of as he got more used to the cast and the crutches. That didn’t stop him from tugging Kenma into bed every night. 

It was taking Kenma longer to fall asleep each night now. He kept cycling through those dates he had imagined with Josei - except with Kuroo. He thought about how Kuroo had made him like volleyball. And college. And a lot of things, when Kenma thought about it. Things he would have never liked on his own. 

He thought about how he knew Kuroo better than anyone else. How he had seen Kuroo’s injury before anyone else had noticed. How concerned and anxious he had felt, and then angry and frustrated with Kuroo’s stupidity.

Kenma, on the other hand, wasn’t stupid.

He liked Kuroo. 

Of course, Kenma couldn’t just tell him that. If Kuroo had wanted to date him, he would have by now. Kuroo was not the type to just sit on his feelings like Kenma. And even if Kenma was technically Kuroo’s type, they were best friends. He didn’t want to jeopardize that. 

Kuroo yawned, hoisting himself up off the floor and onto his bed. “C’mon. I’m sleepy.” He said. “Let’s call it quits.”

Kenma paused his game, glancing back at Kuroo. He had already peeled the covers back and was sliding into bed, holding one end of the sheets open so Kenma could climb in. 

Kenma set his controller down and climbed into bed with Kuroo, curling up against him. 

“G’night.” Kuroo mumbled, draping an arm over Kenma.

Kenma hummed in response, pressing against him and ignoring the scratch of the cast against his ankles. 

As soon as he closed his eyes, thoughts of Kuroo filled his head. Kenma mentally sighed. So tonight would be no different.

Kenma knew that cuddling with Kuroo every night was not the way to kill a crush on him. But on the other hand, if he stopped, he would be doing a disservice to Kuroo and he would know that something was up. And Kenma liked it, as much as he wished he wouldn’t. He needed to stop this.

“What is is.” 

Kenma opened his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I can hear you thinking. What’s going on?” Kuroo asked. 

Kenma said nothing, just tucking himself tighter against Kuroo. 

“Kenma.” 

Kenma closed his eyes. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what it is.” Kuroo said. “It’s not a nightmare, is it? Have you been playing horror games again?”

Kenma sighed. “No.”

“Then what’s up?”

“I don’t want to tell you.” Kenma said.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not that embarrassing.” Kuroo said. “We’ve both woken up with morning wood cuddling before Kenma, I think we’re past the point of being embarrassed.”

Kenma smiled. “That was mostly you.”

“It was you too.” Kuroo said. 

“Mine wasn’t a 10.”

“A 4 is still on the chart.” Kuroo said defensively. “Anway, stop trying to distract from the topic at hand.”

Kenma sighed. “I don’t want things to be weird.”

“I promise things won’t be weird.”

Kenma took a breath, steadying himself. “I have a crush on you.”

Kuroo pulled away, looking Kenma in the eye. “So that’s the real reason you turned Josei down.”

“No.” Kenma said. “I didn’t know I liked you then. I just knew I didn’t like her… like that.”

Kuroo grinned. “You’re hopeless.”

“This won’t make things weird, right?” Kenma asked. 

Kuroo just pulled Kenma back in, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “No.”

Kenma frowned, pushing Kuroo back to where he could look him in the eye. “That’s all you have to say?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “What do you want me to say?”

“You don’t like me back?” Kenma asked. 

Kuroo laughed. “And you call me the dumb one.” 

Kenma frowned. 

“Why do you think I like the quiet ones?” Kuroo asked. “It’s always been because of you.”

“But you liked Bokuto.” Kenma said.

“Bubble butt Bokuto was the exception.” Kuroo said. “Now come back.” 

He pulled Kenma against him again. Kenma pressed his hands to Kuroo’s chest, leaving just enough space where he could press a chaste kiss to Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo broke into a grin, chasing Kenma back down to press his lips against Kenma’s in a real kiss. 

Kenma sighed into Kuroo’s mouth. This felt right. 

One kiss turned into two that turned into three, and before he knew it Kenma was wrapping his arms around Kuroo as he hovered over him, still pressing kisses all over Kenma’s face.

“Kuroo.” 

Kuroo just hummed, capturing Kenma’s lips again. 

“You need to stop. We can’t right now. You’ll hurt your ankle.”

Kuroo frowned. “No I won't.”

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo sighed, settling back next to Kenma. “Fine. It’s just that you’ve been my type since we were nine, or whatever.” He sulked. 

Kenma ran a hand through Kuroo’s hair, playing with the spikes. “We haven’t even gone on a real date yet. And you need to let that ankle heal.”

Kuroo just buried his face in Kenma’s hair, inhaling deeply. “You’ve got a great ass.”

“Go to bed.” Kenma said, nestling back into Kuroo’s chest. “You need your beauty rest.”

“What, you don’t think I’m pretty-”

“Kuroo.”

“Goodnight.” Kuroo said. “I love you.”

And Kenma smiled, because answering that was the easiest thing he’d ever done. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @denkiisbestboyo or @kenmamightbebestboyotoo


End file.
